shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talick
Introduction Talick is the leader of the Seven Flags. He was voted Captain by only one vote, but rules over the ship as though he was born a king. Talick is a member of the ''Upstart Quartet ''the four strongest members of the Seven Flags Apperance Talick is a Taran, a race of Intelligent Lizard men, and as a result Talick looks like a combination of a Bodybuilder and a T-Rex. Talick has a body similar to that of a man, but it is covered in orange scales rather than soft skin. His head is like that of a dinosar. The closest idea would be a raptor. His hands are thick with muscle and end with small claws rather than nails. Talick wears a Sturdy Breastplate which covers his upper chest and iron wrist guards. he also wears steel boots to protect his feet. Always by his side is Talick's Trusty Sword Quax . Personality Talick is a very straight forward person. He is slow to anger and is very blunt in all his dealings. If a person it terminally ill he would say they were dying even in the face of small children. Talick does not believe in beating around the bush. He would rather set it on fire and get everything out immediately. Talick is also a proud man who values his strength as a warrior above all else. Talick sees himself as The Dragon, the most powerful Warrior the Tarans have ever created. Because of that Talick can not stand being second to any Taran, nor man. Ironically enough Talick has a good relationship with his brother Inabou, despite the fact that his brother was given command of the Taran Forces. Talick's pride would not allow him to serve under his younger brother, but his taste for a challenge lead him to going on the expedition. As a result Talick almost immediately separated himself from the other Tarans once they reached the Strange World. This eventually lead to his capture. It should be noted that Talick places a strong value on his friends. As a result he is willing to sacrifice his own pride and ambitions to protect those he is close to. It is for this very reason that Talick stays with the Seven Flags, despite the danger the group faces. He sees the Flags as his clan now and will defend them with his life. Abilities and Powers The best way to describe Talick is a monster. Talick is a half breed between the intelligent Tauran and the brutal and raging Tatarans. Adding the primal genes of Tataran blood Talick’s physical superiority to other Tuarans is far greater. The amount of strength Talick has in his body far out stenches the normal human’s. To make it worse Talick spent many of year in his youth training to become an even greater warrior. This genetic superiority and hard work of warrior training gives Talick a level of superhuman strength far beyond the scope of most Humans.With a single blow Talick can kill a giant. With a swing of his sword he can cut a town in half, and with a powerful roar he can cut though expositions with brute force of his lungs alone. As a half breed of Tataran and Taran Talick has the enhanced primal senses. This allows Talick to smell further than a Polar Bear and See better than a hawk. He can hunt in complete darkness and even sense his enemies though body heat alone. His scales are tougher than steel and are as strong as diamonds. His natural claws are sharp enough to cut though stone and his bite contains a deadly toxin. Due to his primal blood Talick has advance reflexes and though fearsome training Talick has pushed them to another level. The Voice During Talick's training in his youth he was taught to use his voice as a weapon and a tool in battle. During his youth he would be ordered to scream as loud as he can toward an object or to see if he can match the tone of a glass. Genes on his mother side of the family had already been breed to have strong voice boxes. These genes carried over and mixed well with Talick's Tataran genes he got from his father. This gave Talick a far stronger voice box than his cousins and enable him to do sound attacks used by his family in a more efficient way. The Chant - The Chant is a move were Talick chants at a low volume, but at a specific frequency. The frequency enters into his opponents ears and causes them to feel sick and woozy. The Chat is essentially a move designed to hamper the enemeis fighting abilities. The Roar - The Roar is a move were Talick screams at a very loud tone and an elevated frequency. This move creates a single powerful sound wave that has the force to knock those hit by it off their feet. It is used as a method of knocking down opponents with little effort. The move can also be used to disrupt flying slashes that uses the air as a medium. Talick also uses another form of this move where he continues to scream rather than stop. Not only that he also uses his Haoshoku Haki with it. As the sound waves pound against the target a wave of haki hits also. If the target is not knocked out by the first hit of haki the constant pound over and over of it will drain away at them till they are knocked unconscious. The Chime- The chime is a move were Talick matches the pitch of his voice with the frequency of a crystalline structure. The Chime causes the structure to shatter. Swordsmenship Talick band of swordsmanship is vastly different from most of the styles one would run into on the sea. Talick's style was forged from the battle for survival in The Dales. Talicks's sword style is more beastly than refined. The way he swings his blade is savage and powerful, but at the same time it leaves very little openings that can be exploited. Talick's swordsmanship also relies on the use of his sharpen claws and fearsomely tough skin. Like a Knight using his armor in combat Talick will use his scales to his advantage as well. In some situations Talick can even turn his tail into a deadly blade. Many of aspiring marines have meet there end at the tip of Talick's tail. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Talick left the Dales in search of the Great Rat Army. His ship departed before Inabou the Genocider did and lead the way for other Taran's. As the vanguard Talick lead the way into World Government Control territory. Sightings of him and his people sent locals into a panic as many of them saw Tarans as monsters. Fighting between Talick's Vanguard and the world government ships broke out and a war of attrition began. Eventually Talick's soldier count shrunk and Talick himself was finally captured. Talick was sent to Fort Black Stone to be held untill the World Government decided what they were going to do with him. Before they could come up with a decision Talick and the other members of the Seven Flags escaped Fort Blackstone and began to sail the sea. As captain of the Seven Flags Talick restarted his old mission and began to mark out the territory they found and to search for the Great Rat Army. He still remained in contact with Inabou through a trained seagull. Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Animal Category:Taran Category:Seven Flags Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User